


A lovely kind of pain

by itsfictionbitch



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Parent/Child Incest, Road Trips, Slight Grooming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfictionbitch/pseuds/itsfictionbitch
Summary: moominpapa and moomin have some secrets.





	1. stories of his past

Moomins relationship with his father was what most people would call complicated. Now this was not to say the relationship they had was bad, just unusual. They had many good father and son routines they went through, for example each summer since the family had been reunited moominpapa would take moomin on an adventure as a way for the two to bond and make up for the time they had lost as father and son. Moomin loved these adventures even though they were short lived before they had to return to the valley. Even now moomin can remember trips to the capital where the king lived, or their trip to visit Edward with the boobble and other friends from his papas past. 

As moomin aged the trips started getting shorter and his papa started taking him to less populated but still beautiful places, his papa would show him the scenery from the top of lonely mountain, and the bioluminescence of algae trapped in the caves next to the sea at night. Moominpapa held moomin close during all these sights rubbing the boys back and telling him about how much he loved their adventures moomins affirmations that he liked them as well made moominpapa the happiest he had ever felt in his life. 

Where their relationship turns unusual is during one particular trip that lasted longer than the summer trips before had. While they walked moominpapa held moomin close with an arm over moomins shoulders. Moominpapa began a story about two of his friends from his younger days, he told moomin about a wonderful relationship that he had seen unfold in front of his very eyes. That of two people who moomin remembered meeting when they visited Edward with the boobble. During moominpapa’s story his arm began to wander to moomins round waist. 

"Let's set up our camp here for tonight son!" Moominpapa said pointing out a big enough clearing for the two of them. Moomin nodded silencing himself on the loss of his father's arm on his waist. Moomin began to set up the tent and sleeping bags as moominpapa handled starting a fire to put super on. Moominmama had given him dried spices to put in a pot with some water and any vegetables they could find along the way. When everything was in the pot moominpapa sat next to moomin. " You have been awfully quiet today. Are you feeling alright?" Moominpapa questioned leaning in close to moomin.

"I.. I'm alright" moomin stuttered a flush across his face. He suddenly turned bright red feeling his papas tail brush against his thigh, and flick around the fur on the underside of moomins own tail where it met his body. 

" Are you sure about that? Your forehead is warm and your face is bright red." Stated moominpapa, placing his hand on moomins thigh as well. Moominpapa knew very well that moomin was not sick. Moominpapa had been purposefully teasing the boy trying to get him worked up like this, and so far moomin papa felt pretty successful. Slowly he began to rub circles on moomins thigh with his thumb. Feeling the fur and skin beneath his paw get warmer he looked his son over tracing moomins small round frame with his eyes.

“ uh.. Um maybe I should take a quick nap in the tent, the sun might be getting to me.” moomin said shifting under his father's hand. He got up with slightly trembling legs and walked over to the tent. Moominpapa watched as his son bent down and crawled into the tent swearing to himself that he got a peak of moomins little member making its way out of its hiding place. Moominpapas own member was getting quite excited too, moominpapa chose to stay where he was knowing he would soon hear some very entertaining noises coming from the tent. Sure enough a few moments later small moans and grunts were reaching moominpapa’s ears. While listening to the noises he coaxed his member out of the slit it had been hiding in and placed his paw around the base, he began to tease himself stroking upwards with one digit. He clenched his jaw and bit his lips as to not let any noise escape him since he wanted to only be hearing his sweet little moomins mewls.

Inside the tent moomin was biting his wrist to try to stop the weird noises coming from him as his hips rotated against his sleeping bag. His jaw shook around his wrist every time his hips made full contact with the ground beneath him making it very hard to keep his noises quiet. The feeling in his gut was so new but also somehow nostalgic. The feeling brought him back to when moominpapa would rub his back on top of lonely mountain or in the caves by the sea, even times at home when he would get a good night hug from his parents, his papas hugs always lasted longer and left his skin feeling needy when the hug would end. This feeling was quite similar but so much more intense the needy feeling was running through his blood, down his spine, and up a part of himself he had never seen this way before. 

A Few more moans and mewls from the tent had moominpapa as hard as he could be, moving one of his paws up and down his dick with an almost savage pace. His other paw worked at massaging his balls that had also made themselves known by slipping out of his slit. The small moans coming from the tent got heavier and more laboured as moominpapa listened.

Still grinding his hips against the ground moomin reached around to grab his tail. He grabbed the tip of is and began stroking his hand downwards barely being able to contain his moans through the bites to his arm the further down he got. His paw finally reached the base of his tail one of his digits slipped down a little further into a sweaty ring of muscle causing moomin to moan out the name of the person responsible for his current situation “papa~” with this last mewl he released the pent-up fluid onto his sleeping bag and passed out. 

Hearing his name be moaned out of his son's mouth also had moominpapa cumming with hip hips convulsing, shooting the cum in thick ropes onto the ground in front of him. After recovering he took a quick walk to the river that was close by to freshen up before moomin awoke. 

When moominpapa got back to the campsite the fire he started for the soup had died down quite a bit so he fed the fire more fuel. Moominpapa stirred the soup to make sure none had burned to the bottom of the pot and after bringing it to a boil he dished up two bowls and sat back on the log he had been before. Moomin was also awake now contemplating what had just happened before he passed out. He didn't exactly know what he had done but he knew it felt good and that he wanted to do it again, and that if possible he would also like his papa to help. 

Exiting the tent moomin felt quite sticky and slightly uncomfortable as his fur had clumped together with his cum. “ oh moomin! I hope you are feeling better! I dished you up a bowl of soup so go clean up in the river quick and come back to eat.” moominpapa commented as moomin exited the tent. 

“ yes im feeling much better now thank you papa I will be right back.” responded moomin walking off in the direction of the river. It wasn't a very long walk and once he got to the river he jumped in rubbing his sticky fur until the cum was all washed away. He got out and shook off to dry himself, washed his hands and started back to the campsite. 

"Thank you papa." Moomin said grabbing the bowl and starting to eat. After dinner the rest of the night was quite silent between the two exhausted men. Going to bed moomin flipped over his sleeping bag so his father wouldn't see the mess he had made of it.


	2. on the road again

The morning air brushed passed moomins fur waking him from his dreams. Today was going to be another long day of walking and stories from his father moomin thought to himself allowing a smile to creep onto his face. Opening his eyes he saw the still sleeping figure of his papa, he sat up and stared for a few minutes thinking back to the events of the previous evening. Moomin felt his skin start to tingle and burn slightly with the thoughts going through his head and the view of his papa’s stoic frame so still. Biting his bottom lip moomin decided to leave the tent and prepare breakfast for the two of them. 

Moomin had cut up some fruit from the trees around where they had stayed that night and eaten his share while calming down. Moomin thought to himself about what type of adventure this trip would be with his papa. Maybe his papa would take him somewhere from his past again, those were fun trips. He loved meeting his papas friends, the muddler and hodgkin had been some of his favorites. Moomin thought that the muddler and hodgkin were very happy together and loved each other very much, hodgkin had finished his amphibian and started taking muddler on trips with him just like papa did with moomin. The thought made moomins heart skip a beat as he imagined kissing his papa like he had seen the other couple do when they visited them. Kisses between mama and papa had always been just a touch of their snouts but what muddler and hodgkin had done felt so much more intimate to moomin.

“Oh papa good morning! Umm i chopped up some fruit from the trees for breakfast!” moomin stated jumping out of his fantasies as moominpapa emerged from the tent. Moomin handed his papa a bowl of fruit and stood up in a rush a blush burned across his face as he looks his papa in the eyes. Moomin quickly backed away and scurried over to the tent. “I'm going to start packing up my things so we can start walking earlier today!” moomin stated disappearing into the tent not noticing moominpapa’s small knowing smirk. Moomin proceeded to turn over his sleeping bag and scratched at the dried mess he had made the night before getting off as much as he could before rolling it up and putting it on his hiking bag. Moomin also thought it would be nice if he got moominpapa’s sleeping bag rolled up as well, so he did. 

Together the moomins cleaned up the rest of their equipment and the campsite then they were back on the road again. Most of the days journey went by with little to no conversation between the two men, moomin would sometimes turn to moominpapa with words on the tip of his tongue only to turn away with a sigh. moominpapa would intermittently take deep breaths as if he were about to start a long story that also fell short of moomins expectations. It was around noon when moomin broke the silence to ask “ where are we going on this trip papa?”. 

“Somewhere from my past my dear, it's a very important part of what made me, me.” moominpapa replied quickly returning to the silence of nature around them little did the moomins know that in a few paces another pair would come into view.

Two mumriks had been playing around in the forest and regaling each other with stories of park keepers and crimes. The mumrik dressed in green has been tempting another red hatted mumrik with touches of their tails and blowing the smoke from his pipe out of his mouth with half lidded eyes when he was sure the mumrik was looking. Soon enough they had each other pulled in close the space once between them became absent, now they were locked in a hot embrace. Their mouths locked together and the two began to fight for dominance the paw of the green hatted mumrik carted through the rad hatted ones hair. The red hatted mumrik led the two over to a tree and relaxed the others back against the solid bark, while one of his paws rose to stroke the others face and his tongue took control, and he bit lightly on the others top lip. It was about three minutes of these two mumriks heavily making out later when the moomins had stumbled onto them.  
“Snufkin!?” moomin said in sync with his papa’s exclamation of “joxter!?” the two mumriks pulled away from each other with heavy breaths and looked in the direction of the moomins.


	3. chap 3 wip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just what i have written but im deleting it off my google docs

The breath between the two mumriks was hot and heavy and they feeling of the moomins eyes on them put tension in the air. The two pairs stared each other down for a minute or so before snufkin gave a reply as he and moomin began walking towards each other “Oh Moomin!”. Joxters reply to moominpapa was not quite the same however, joxter creeped up behind the two smaller creatures placing his paw on the small of snufkin’s back. “Hello old friend.”.

Moominpapa made his way over to the three others and placed his arm around moomins waist causing moomin to tense a bit at the touch and bite his lips in the middle of telling snufkin about how his journey with his father had been. “Hello joxter, snufkin. It seems my son and I interrupted your… bonding time” moominpapa spoke with a sense of certainty. 

“Just the same on our part i assume.” joxter said wanting to get back to his prior activities. Moomin and snufkin could feel the tension in the air between the four of them and silently decided to break the tension by returning to their separate routes.

With a hug they both said their goodbyes. “I will see you in moominvalley in about a month moomin!” snufkin called out walking joxter back into the tree line. “Yes see you then snufkin!” moomin called out after him waving till the mumriks disappeared entirely from sight. Though one thing about the situation was still off, moominpappa’s arm was still wrapped around moomin’s waist. Moomin looked to his father “ s..so w..we should k..keep walking right” moomin stuttered out as moominpapa rubbed his paw on moomins hip. 

“ I suppose we should yes though it is not too far away now.” moominpapa responded pulling his arm away and slightly enjoying the barely audible whine that escaped his son. They walked forward together again moomin slightly ahead of moominpapa.


End file.
